


Herman and His Hermits on An Adventure

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Herman's Hermits - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: This was a story everyone seemed to very much enjoy on Wattpad and I wanted to see if I could get readership here.





	1. Peter The Hero

Peter The Hero  
"LET ME GO!!" I yelled, racing across the service station parking lot. My assailant was behind me and had almost caught up when I rammed into something with such force I fell over on top of it.  
That's when I realized it was a person. And not just a person but a very handsome boy... I blushed but then remembering my situation I scrambled up and hid behind him.  
"What's wrong Love?" He asked in an adorable Manchester accent. I didn't say a word. I didn't have to either. He saw my attacker coming up behind me.  
Why are you bothering this poor girl??" My savior demanded.   
"She was our prisoner but she escaped. We're taking her on a little trip..."  
I hid further behind the boy who put a protective arm out in front of me.   
"I can't let you have her." He said bravely.  
"We aren't taking orders from you, pipsqueak." My larger captor snarled.

With that the boy whispered to me to go to the car behind me and there would be other boys to help me.  
I did what was told.   
As I was leaving, I grimaced hearing knuckles hit skin time and time again.   
But soon I got into the car and locked the doors.  
I saw the other boys who looked surprised to see me.   
But they didn't make a huge deal of it once they saw what was going on outside and each gave me a warm smile, introducing themselves.  
"Hello! I'm Keith and this is Karl, Barry and Lek!" The boy closest to me smiled.   
I smiled back.  
"I'm Cara. It's nice to meet you all. I'd have hoped to meet you under better circumstances but as it is this will be fine."  
The boys all nodded.   
Suddenly we heard a tapping on the window.   
I whirled around ready to get out and run but it was the other boy!  
"Oh and that's Peter!" The boys all chorused.


	2. Hanging with The Hermits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara is taken back to the home of the boys in the band. She feels closer to going home than she has been in a long while...

After our eventful day, I drove home with the boys. 

Their house was medium sized with a regular kitchen, some bedrooms, a couple bathrooms and various other household objects.  

"Thank you for everything back there! I truly appreciate it. If not for you I don't know where I'd be right now aside from in a trunk..." I said, shivering slightly.  

Peter wrapped a huge hug around me. 

"Feeling better?" 

I nodded gratefully.   

"So what do you do in the daytime?" I asked them, curious.  

"Write songs, take various day jobs go to school somedays." They said nonchalantly.   

"Sounds like a great life... Wish I had that life..."   

Peter shrugged.   

"It's not the best life you could ask for. Love what you have, honey."  
    
I nodded having heard that before.  

"OH NO!" Lek suddenly jumped up and yelled.  

"What is it??!" The rest of us yelled.  

"We're late for band practice!"   

With that we all got back in the car and rode to the studio where I got to be the MVP of their group for a day.   

I felt great after that and as we went to sleep, I was much happier than I had been for several weeks.


End file.
